Discovered
by xChibi Okami
Summary: What if a mortal saw a unclaimed demigod with unique abilities that are hard to explain to the human mind? What if these demigods are being studied like animals? Will Camp get the message at all of these unclaimed demigods? Full Summary Soon...


I stared at the white wall in this solitude room I was placed in. There was a single light in this room and all I could do is walk around the room talking to a window or either write impossible equations on a whiteboard.

"Hello?" I spoke softly. I stared at the window with a blank expression.

I haven't seen the sun in over a month since they took me in this room. I didn't know what they wanted, but they did so many tests and forced me to explain complicated things to the human mind.

"Are any of you there?" I called, but it continued to be silent.

I sighed sadly before picking up a book and a water bottle they always place in my room every morning and afternoon. I read the book quickly.

The tapping of the same cold mic turned on, "Jack, explain to us what the book was all about." the man, who forcefully threw me in this room and kept me away from my father spoke.

I sighed and stood up facing the wall. It was the same routine, "A boy named Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon was on the adventure to search for Zeus, Lord of the Sky in Greek mythology, master bolt. He had just learned he is a demigod, half human and half god." I explained the beginning and the plot.

"Is this all a fiction?" The man asked questioningly.

"Absolutely." I replied and then there cued the same thunder rumbling in the sky.

I read the same series for a week now and every time I kept saying this is fiction thunder rumbles. Even though I couldn't see the sky no one has ever left a single mud print in my room.

"Jack, are you missing one of your parents?" The man asked.

"Yes." I replied sadly.

"Who is it, Jack?" he asked.

"My mother; my father said that she died at childbirth and that is why he cares about me and doesn't want me to be in danger." I responded.

"We will need another sample of your blood, Jack." He demanded.

I nodded before rolling up my sleeve. I walked over to the white door where a pair of hands grabbed my arm and tied a rubber band above my veins. They started to draw blood before finishing and untied the band and bandaging me up.

"I will talk to you later Jack, but please explain the complication of the Civil War." He asked before the tapping of the mic seized to continue.

I started to talk about the Civil War while pacing around the room. It continued for what seemed hours and hours in this timeless room, but I kept on talking about every bit of information I could remember stored in my head.

"_Take a sip of water sweetie. You must be thirsty __from explaining complicated things and how thought out you explained it must take the energy out of you._" A woman's voice spoke in my head.

I looked around. I felt my head starting to pop, but I couldn't even comprehend on how this is even possible to happen to a intellect person like myself.

"Jack," I heard my voice being spoke in the mic. I looked up and the pain in my head stopped all of a sudden. "Here is a new roommate for you after all this time."

I looked over and was almost blinded by the shortcoming of light filling in the room. I heard a noise of struggle from the door, but my eyes finally adjusted from the outburst of light.

"What are you doing? I didn't do anything wrong!" A feminine's voice screamed, while being pushed in the room.

I sat down on the chair in the corner. I watched as the man pushed her in and closed the door behind her and I didn't even try to escape with the door wide open.

The girl got up and she looked frustrated by the way she looked, "Where am I! I'm not supposed to be here!" she screamed.

"Be quiet. You're highly loud and obnoxious." I spoke.

She turned around and looked at me astonished. She quickly ran over to me and held my hand, "Why are we here! I didn't even do a single thing!"

"They said they wanted to examine us. We are somehow special children, but who knows." I sighed leaning back in the chair and pulling my hand away from her grip.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Tell me yours first." I shot back.

"I'm Juliet Riley and now that I told you mean what is yours and why are you here?" Juliet asked me.

I flinched at that type of question, "I'm Jack Matthews. The reason why I am here, or should I say when I came here and what I was told a month ago..." I replied slowly going back to a month ago before any of this happened.

**Yes, Ookami made a new story. Why is that? I don't know, but oh well.**

**Oh and I know this is suppose****d**** to be on the top, but ****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**This story is like what if some demigods weren't claim, but couldn't explain unique abilities that are unexplainable and mortals were freaked out by this that they hired specialist to figure out why and how.**

**Don't worry Percy Jackson will save them later. I know this sucks, but eh.**

**Review!**

**-Ookami**


End file.
